


Mi esposo es un ángel

by Edderkopp666



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, BoyxBoy, ChicoxChico, Demonios - Freeform, Demons, Gay, Gay Male Character, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Yaoi, angeles - Freeform, danmei - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edderkopp666/pseuds/Edderkopp666
Summary: Damian ha tenido que contraer matrimonio para evitar una guerra entre dos reinos, por lo que aprovechando la situación decidió pedirle a un viejo amigo -quien había confesado tiempo atrás ser un ángel- que se casara con él.El verdadero problema no era estar casado a sus veinte años, ni que su padre lo hostigase insistentemente por ello. El verdadero problema era que su esposo era un ángel... y los ángeles tienen comportamientos extraños.





	1. El Lamento de Lucifer.

Salón de la Discordia. Pandesmos, Infierno. 2019.

Al fondo del gran salón se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, parecía molesto, pues maldecía, gruñía y volvía a maldecir. De vez en cuando otra voz, igualmente masculina le respondía, aunque calmada y hasta podría decirse desinteresada. 

"No lo permito." Dijo uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido. "Que baje Dios y que me lo diga en persona, si tiene el valor de decidir de esta manera sobre mis hijos."

"¿Por que le tomas importancia, padre? Siempre puedes hacer otro." Alegó un joven tendido despreocupadamente en un elegante sofá no muy lejos del hombre furibundo.   
Un estruendo hizo eco en el gran salón acompañado de algunos sonidos de sorpresa y preocupación. Un grupo de criadas se aproximaron con prisa para limpiar los restos de la silla que había sido lanzada contra el joven que antes había hablado y quien magistralmente había esquivado tal ataque. 

El hombre no conforme con ello, se acercó velozmente hasta el chico y le tomó por las ropas sacudiéndolo con violencia antes de atestarle una bofetada. "¡¿Te parece un maldito juego, Constantine ?! Esto ha sucedido por culpa tuya, debería desmembrarte y regarte por los nueve círculos, malagradecido bastardo."

Constantine guardó silencio claramente avergonzado después de tan dura reprimenda, se quedó quieto en el mismo sofá de antes, sin embargo ahora sentado en una posición más adecuada. 

"No hay necesidad de violencia, Lucifer. Mi Señor ha dejado dicho que puedes escoger cual de tus hijos se casará."

"Mebahel, repíteme por qué debo casar a uno de mis hijos con un ángel."

El querubín sonrió con amabilidad y asintió con ligereza antes de extender un pergamino y proceder con su lectura. " Con el propósito de reponer las pérdidas causadas recientemente debido a la provocación del tercer príncipe infernal, Constantine Morningstar. Yo, Yahvéh he decidido establecer una alianza pacífica a través de un matrimonio entre nuestros reinos, con la finalidad de asegurarnos que ningún incidente violento o desventurado vuelva a ocurrir. Espero tu pronta respuesta." Concluyó con un ligero suspiro antes de desaparecer el pergamino en su espalda. "Escucha, Lucifer, no hagamos esto más complejo. Si no sabes a cual de tus hijos casar, te propongo una solución rápida."

Lucifer hizo un ademán con su mano, dándole a entender al querubín que siguiera hablando, mientras por su parte se sentó abatido en un sillón individual, frotándose el puente de la nariz. 

"Tienes seis hijos varones y dos hijas mujeres ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no destinamos una semana de citas, el día uno todos tu hijos se emparejarán con un ángel, el más afín a sus personalidades, y tendrán toda una semana para conocerse, siete días después nos daremos cuenta quienes son o no compatibles y se escogerá a la pareja con más futuro, por decirlo así, y será esa la que contraiga matrimonio."

"Suena bien, pero solo contarás a cinco hijos varones, al sexto no lo metas en esto,"

"¿Sucede algo con el sexto príncipe?"

"Es su hijo favorito, desde que nació." Protestó Constantine con enojo y notables celos. 

"¡Tú cállate, tan solo escucharte me hace querer arrancarte la cabeza!"

"¿Estás de acuerdo, Lucifer?" Interrumpió Mebahel poniéndose entre el ángel caído y su hijo, para bloquear su campo de visión. 

"Organiza todo tu y dime cuándo tener listos a mis hijos." El querubín asintió con una sonrisa cálida y se dirigió a la salida del gran salón. "Y mantén fuera de todo esto al sexto príncipe." añadió como recordatorio a lo que el querubín asintió una vez más, "Como órdenes, Lucifer." se escuchó su respuesta en voz baja. 

Salón de la Discordia. Pandesmos, Infierno. Cuatro días después. 

"Buenas tardes adorables doncellas y apuestos caballeros, el día de hoy están reunidos aquí como jóvenes casaderos para iniciar con sus pruebas matrimoniales. Frente a cada uno de los príncipes y princesas infernales llegará su pareja seleccionada."

"¿Y como se si me va a gustar?" Replicó una de las princesas con tono infantil y arrogante.

"Su alteza, Nelaime, sus parejas han sido elegidas después de un minucioso estudio de intereses." La joven doncella no dijo nada más, sin embargo con los brazos cruzados mostraba su inconformidad con la situación. 

Todos los hijos de Lucifer eran malcriados, con aires de grandeza, de una u otra forma, y así mismo eran físicamente hermosos. Estaban los varones de cabelleras pelirrojas como su padre o de cabellos negros o castaños como sus madres, con figuras altas y estilizadas, sus cuerpos eran delgados pero bien formados, algunos mostraban rasgos más finos que otros, pero todos eran atractivos. Después estaban las dos princesas, nacidas el mismo día de diferente madre, eran jovencitas hermosas, de rostros afilados y ojos felinos, con cuerpos curvilíneos, cada gesto, expresión y movimiento estaba lleno de femineidad y sensualidad. 

Al fondo se escucharon una serie de pasos en grupo y por la entrada principal llegaron siete jóvenes, todos vestidos igual, con ropas blancas e inmaculadas, sus rostros eran andróginos y sus cabellos casi tan blancos como la nieve; los siete hermanos se miraron entre ellos como incrédulos, aquellos ángeles parecían producidos en serie, eran uno idéntico al otro, el primero en protestar fue el mayor de todos los hijos, Aeneas. "¿Es esto una broma?" inquirió al querubín, quien amablemente negó e hizo un ademán para que los ángeles se posicionaran cada uno frente al joven seleccionado.   
Las expresiones desconcertadas de los herederos infernales regresaron cuando al estar frente a ellos la apariencia de los ángeles cambió, el color de cabello, la forma de su cara, sus rasgos, color de ojos, incluso altura y peso. Cada ángel había tomado la apariencia de algo similar al ideal de cada uno de los hijos de Lucifer. 

"La apertura de la semana de las citas dará inicio con un baile." Expresó Lucifer antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que en el fondo del salón apareciera como por arte de magia una pequeña orquesta que comenzó a tocar apenas hacer acto de presencia. Los ángeles que habían adoptado apariencias masculinas invitaron a bailar a sus príncipes y princesas correspondientes, mientras aquellos que habían adquirido apariencia femenina sonreían con delicadeza al ser tomadas para comenzar el baile.

Durante el baile una de las princesas mostró su descontento con su pareja y mientras más avanzaba la noche más se quejaba. Al final de la reunión el ángel fue descartado. 

El segundo día compartirían lecciones, la pareja del mayor de los hijos fue descartado también después de que el primer príncipe le llamara incompetente al arruinar la hechura de uno de los juguetes que coleccionaba.

El tercer día otro ángel fue descartado.

Y cada día un nuevo ángel era llevado de vuelta al cielo, hasta cumplir los siete días. 

"Dios encontró la plenitud de su obra el séptimo día, pero hoy yo solo tengo desgracia. O tus ángeles eran realmente idiotas o mis hijos son realmente una porquería."

Mebahel sonrió con suavidad y posó su mano sobre el hombro de un Lucifer abatido, sentado en una triste silla, casi hecho un ovillo. "No te sientas triste por esto---"

"¿Triste? ¿Quien está triste? querubín idiota. Me siento profundamente avergonzado."

"¿Por que te sientes avergonzado, Estrella de la Manaña." Cuestionó el querubín tomando un pequeño taburete y sentándose en él, frente a Lucifer.   
La verdad es que Mebahel y Lucifer habían sido amigos desde antes de que fuese desterrado, y aunque el querubín no abandonaba sus principios aún conservaba su buena relación, misma razón por la que Dios le escogía a él para ser su mandadero con el Infierno. 

Todos los ángeles y arcángeles así como también los querubines compartían una hechura inmaculada e inquebrantable en la que eran orgánicamente incapaces de amar y generar empatía a través de la pena, eran criaturas netamente lógicas. Sin embargo podían aprender a identificar e incluso replicar sus carencias 'humanas' a través de la exploración y el aprendizaje empírico. Pero aún con esa 'configuración predeterminada' cada uno desarrollaba una personalidad única. Así era el caso de Mebahel, quien poseía de manera innata una paciencia sorprendentemente grande, además de una fortaleza mental envidiable. Era quizá por eso que Lucifer y él se habían vuelto grandes amigos, pues pese a sus rabietas, berrinches, insultos y malos tratos, Mebahel no tomaba nada de manera personal pues conocía la naturaleza inestable de Lucifer y le aceptaba tal y como era. 

"Me avergüenza y me enoja porque sé que fueron varios de mis hijos quienes sabotearon esto a propósito solo por no querer casarse, el resto fue culpa de tus ángeles tontos. Pero aún así es duro saber que ninguno de mis herederos sabe lidiar con el mundo real" Explicó con una voz agotada mientras frotaba sus sienes antes de mirar al querubín quien lo escuchaba atento.

"Su vida está resuelta aquí abajo, no importa que tan idiotas, malcriados o arrogantes sean, seguirán siendo Morningstar hasta el final de los tiempos y ese apellido los protegerá para siempre. Pero allá arriba, allá afuera no serán más que diablillos consentidos en un mundo lleno de otros dioses igual de poderosos que yo o que Yahvéh incluso y no se tocarán el corazón si llegan a ser ofendidos."

"Lucifer, has sido un buen padre. Cualquier otro dios o demonio asesinaría a sus herederos incompetentes, pero tu amas a cada uno de tus hijos, quizá a unos más que a otros, pero los aceptas y llevan tu apellido, viven en el palacio y los reconoces... El resto no depende de tí."

"Si vas a darme un discurso motivacional, mejor sírveme una copa." Mebahel le miró fijamente tomándole por la mandíbula con una de sus manos, su piel era inhumanamente tersa, su tacto era adictivo, o eso pensó Lucifer en ese momento, la sonrisa cálida que le devolvió el querubín le inundó el pecho de una calidez extraña y sin pensarlo demasiado se inclinó a besar los labios de aquel ser celestial. Su beso fue correspondido y pronto las caricias aparecieron entre tirones de sus ropas, tactos deseosos y toques suaves y cuidadosos. 

Allí en la privacidad de su dormitorio personal, el cual no había compartido jamás con nadie, ni con su esposa oficial, Lilith. Lucifer se sentía estúpido deseando a un querubín, se sentía profundamente tonto amando secretamente a un ser incapaz de amar.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian ha tenido que contraer matrimonio para evitar una guerra entre dos reinos, por lo que aprovechando la situación decidió pedirle a un viejo amigo -quien había confesado tiempo atrás ser un ángel- que se casara con él. 

El verdadero problema no era estar casado a sus veinte años, ni que su padre lo hostigase insistentemente por ello. El verdadero problema era que su esposo era un ángel... y los ángeles tienen comportamientos extraños. 

Advertencia:   
Contenido homosexual.  
Referencias bíblicas.  
Lenguaje blasfemo.   
Referencias a seres mitológicos.


End file.
